


wooyoung

by kittenhwa



Series: good little boy [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Caning, Corporal Punishment, Good Little Boy Hongjoong, Impact Play, M/M, Paddling, Threats, Titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhwa/pseuds/kittenhwa
Summary: “Do you know what this is?” he asks, and the whooshing sound happens again. Hongjoong swallows.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong
Series: good little boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849024
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	wooyoung

**Author's Note:**

> well...
> 
> so the album preview drops in 4 hours. if the song is soft, we do not acknowledge how horny i am over the title.
> 
> please note that everything in this story is consensual. the discussion and negotiation happens offscreen, but hongjoong has full power over the situation. he's just... a bit of a whore for it.
> 
> all of it.
> 
> :D

When Wooyoung had first asked him for this, Hongjoong hadn’t had to think long.

“Sure,” he’d said, only moments after Wooyoung had finished his nervous rambling. Wooyoung had stared at him, seeming surprised, but it had quickly turned into a knowingly pleased expression, like he’d been sure that would be the answer but was still satisfied hearing it.

They’ve only done it twice since then, but Wooyoung has been… tense. Hongjoong has watched him shoulder too much, has seen how he’s drawn into himself more and more.

So he’d been a good hyung, and offered himself.

“Kneel and bend over,” Wooyoung murmurs. As he slips into this headspace, his voice is always quieter than usual, like he’s trying not to startle either of them.

Hongjoong obeys, settling on his knees on the cushion Wooyoung has placed beside his bed. He leans forward, bending over the edge of the bed, and clasps his hands together like he’s praying.

“Yes,” Wooyoung hums, and then his hands are pressing into Hongjoong’s shoudlerblades. Hongjoong lets himself be tipped forward until Wooyoung is pleased with his position, and breathes out slow once he’s settled.

Wooyoung moves around behind him, out of sight. Hongjoong makes himself calm down, wants to be perfect for Wooyoung.

“You know how this works,” he’s back, sounds like he’s standing close by. A whoosh cuts through the air, and Hongjoong tenses instinctively. There’s a smile in Wooyoung’s voice. “You have your word, your sign.”

“I know,” Hongjoong confirms, rolling his lips in as another whoosh sounds in the room. He rolls his shoulders, drops his head between them. “I’m ready.”

The hum Wooyoung lets out is pensive. “Do you know what this is?” he asks, and the whooshing sound happens again. Hongjoong swallows.

“Yes, sir,” he says, nodding as well. Proper address is important to Wooyoung.

“Tell me,” is the command, and Hongjoong squeezes his eyes shut.

“The cane,” he answers, shivering as it touches him for the first time. It’s long and cool, and Wooyoung rubs it back and forth gently over the roundest part of his ass. “Sir.”

“Very good,” Wooyoung praises, and then the cane is gone. “You’re going to count.”

“Yes, sir,” Hongjoong breathes, anticipation roiling through him like a storm. He wants the first hit so he doesn’t have to wait anymore, feels like it’s—

The strike is quick, snappy and stingy, and then it settles in him, the pain spreading. He jerks.

“One,” he counts.

Wooyoung is silent behind him. He’s not a big person, but fills the room with his energy and presence nonetheless. The cane whooshes through the air and strikes him again.

“Two,” Hongjoong grits out. Already, it’s a lot. He’s sinking quick.

The strikes land steadily, the same amount of time between each one. Hongjoong counts each one off, jolting a little with every impact. Wooyoung doesn’t make a sound, landing the hits on different strips of skin on his ass and thighs each time.

“Fourteen,” Hongjoong gasps out the number, and writhes a little in place. His hands are clasped so tight, and his ass and thighs hurt. “Fuck, sir.”

“Tell me how it is,” Wooyoung orders. Hongjoong scrunches his nose up, trying to think past the throb in his ass.

“It’s good,” he says, nodding. “It’s really good, feels so nice, I love it so much. Thank you, thank you sir.”

It’s true, but unprompted, he’d never admit to it. Wooyoung is a sadist, though, or something like it. He wants to know he’s doling out pain, wants to know Hongjoong loves it.

Another hit. “Fifteen,” Hongjoong counts. It really does hurt, but the pain is starting to dull into a constant, steady thing. The strikes still sting— “Sixteen,  _ fuck _ .” — but it all fades quicker as he lets himself float.

“Four more,” Wooyoung’s voice is low. He’s entirely focused, and Hongjoong basks under the attention.

The next three strikes are quicker, land randomly all over his ass and thighs, unpredictable, but before the last, Wooyoung pauses.

A rustle of clothes, and Wooyoung steps closer. Hongjoong is trembling slightly, tears dripping from his eyes. He’s not sure when he started crying.

“Last one,” Wooyoung says, and then the cane is rubbing over his hole. Hongjoong jerks hard at the threat of it, and Wooyoung laughs. “What, you don’t want it? Don’t want it to be over?”

Hongjoong rolls his shoulders, shifts a little on his knees. The cane is still there, long and thin and intimidating. As Wooyoung lets him sweat, it touches against his balls. Hongjoong twitches.

“This is the last one,” Wooyoung reminds him, and Hongjoong bites his bottom lip hard. He could stop this, ask for it somewhere else, but there’s a part of him, a big part, that adores the fear. He wants the pain, wants Wooyoung to do what he pleases. Wants to be perfect.

“Yes, sir,” he whispers, voice still thick with his tears, and Wooyoung makes a happy little sound. The cane leaves his skin, and then it is tapping down against his hole.

It’s nowhere near as hard as he’d been hitting earlier, but Hongjoong is so vulnerable there, sensitive, and it makes him fall forward onto the bed. He whines with his forehead against his arms, hands unclenching for the first time since they started.

“I guess you can be a good little boy,” Wooyoung muses, and Hongjoong lets himself drift in the praise for a moment, listening as Wooyoung putters around behind him. When he comes back, one of his big hands grabs the meat of his left asscheek, digging his fingers in.

Hongjoong yelps, hands scrambling at the bedcovers. Wooyoung lets go, but as soon as he does, there’s a flat, round pressure against his ass.

“Whuh—” Hongjoong tries to twist around, look over his shoulder to ask Wooyoung what’s going on, but Wooyung shoves his head back down into the bed again.

“Shut up,” he snarls, and when Hongjoong keeps thrashing, he puts a knee in the middle of Hongjoong’s back, between his shoulders, and holds him down.

The impact of the paddle is heavy, driving home the pain from the cane. Hongjoong jumps at the hit, and Wooyoung pauses. He’s waiting for Hongjoong to safeword out, but Hongjoong loves this, cock hard between his thighs as the hurt slinks through his whole body.

After fifteen seconds, Wooyoung hits him again. Hongjoong is being loud, writhing and moaning and yelping, but Wooyoung only hits him with the paddle four times in total. As soon as he’s done, he drops the paddle to the bed near Hongjoong’s head. The knee digging into his back hurts but he stays still as Wooyoung gets his cock out.

“Fuck,” Wooyoung hisses, and it’s only a matter of moments before he’s coming all over the back of Hongjoong’s head. It’s dirty and demeaning, and Hongjoong groans, loving it.

They both go quiet and still after, waiting for their breathing to steady, and then Wooyoung is sliding down to his knees beside Hongjoong, petting at his back and murmuring to him.

“Good, sir?” Hongjoong manages, brain slow to form words, and at Wooyoungs gentle affirmation, he hums, slumping against the bed with a smile.


End file.
